Facilities (e.g., buildings, departments, warehouses, plants, factories, refineries, airports, laboratories, mines, etc.) can have various operational systems associated therewith. Operational systems can be and/or include, for example, fire safety systems, heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, security systems, access control systems, and/or energy management systems, among other types of systems.
Monitoring various aspects of such a system may allow for increased efficiency, effectiveness, and/or satisfaction of various personnel (e.g., operators, managers, chief security officers (CSOs), etc.) associated with the system, for instance. Monitoring may include gathering various data associated with a system, though previous approaches may be ineffective with respect to measures such as, for example, interpreting and/or summarizing such data.